mario luigi vs the RABBIDS
by barrylawn
Summary: you guys gotta grab some diapers so u dont get dirty after readin this story where mario world gets taken over by the rabbids and they gotta save it from disaster and stuff or else everyone will die CAN YOU DO IT?
1. the rabbit appreciation day of DEATH!

MARIO & LUIGI VS THE RABBIDS

BY BARRYLAWN

A SUCCESSOR TO PAPER MARIO COLORLESS SPLASH BY BARRYLAWN

A/N heyyyy guys so u no dat seeminly ballshit rumor round the internet dat said mario was fightin the rabbits in epic crossover WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL dat wasnt actually for a game dat was for DIS AWSOME FANFIC DAT WAS INSPIRED BY DAT RUMOR so b sure to wear 1000 layers of pance cause ur bout to shit bricks when u read this so u might wanna leave if u got diarea or somethin

mario and luigi were hangin round at home when they heard "MAIL CALL" and parakarry flew by the window with mail

luigi ran out and grabbed it and read it to mario

"dear mario (and luigi was scribbled in untidy handwriting)

in case u somehow didnt hear as always today is the kingdoms national rabbit day, the day we all celebrate the rare species of rabbits

you know the small fluffy things with ears that eat carrots yeah those things

there are rabbits at my castle so u have to come and see them

yes seeing them is compulsery and failure to attend is punished by DEATH

so come please, peach"

"ok lets go" said mario standin up but luigi hid

"i dont like the rabbits they scary"

"fuk u" said mario tryin to move him when the door nocked

"yeah" said mario opening it AND DEN DE TO OF DEM WERE KINAPPED BY NAPPIT

nabbit ran to the castle with maro and lugi in the bag and threw dem at the table were peech was drinking tea (like all pricess do)

"tank u for beringin my mario to me" said peech drinkin tea

"u r welcomed" said nabrit drinkin tea

"why we drunk on tea" said mario

"why not" said professor layton "a tru gentleman must always find the time for tea mah bro"

suddenly luigi grabbed marios back and shook

"wat is it now" said mario and he turned and luigi was pointig at cage and inside it was BIG HAIRY BEEST WIT BLACK EMPTY EYES OF CONSPIRACY AND PURE HATRED u shud probably back away or ull get a bad ending like when the miracle never happen

"mario bro wat a ees dat" luigi was scared

"they the rabbits" said peach "u gotta play wit them or dis happens" and she pulled out a gallows of her personal secret collection and nonseeers pf the rabbits were hangin in death

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEH" screamed luigi and he ran into the rabbit cage with mario

"hey wait why havent we done this every other year" said mario but then a rabbit BOUNCED ONTO LUIGI

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH" scream lii

"log calm down its not gonna hurt u" said mario

"o-ok" said luigi but it DID hurt him when it bit its sharp teeth into his CARROT DICK

"OWOWOWOWOWWWWWWWWW" screamed luigi and he threw it off and grab a plank "KILL DE RABBIT KILL THE RABBIT KILL TEH RABBIT!" he yelled attackin til it died

"wtf u kill" said mario

"Yea"

"but dat MURDER U DUMB GREENMAN"

"AAAAAAAAAAAH I GONNA DIE?"

"nah lol well just bury it so u dont get caught"

they stuff it into their hat but peach stop them

"mario wats in ur hat"

cornered mario had no idea what to do but he had to take off his hat as he was told but then he got an idea so he picked up his hat and THREW IT AT PEACH

AND SHE FLEW OF THE CASTLE

"OH SHIT MY HAT" shouted mario running to save the hat but when he got it back he also saw a shock

cause peach want down there any more but wat was there was teh rabbit dat fell out when he threw it and it was on the ground LOOKING BACK AT HIM

"AHHH A ZOMBIE" shoiuted luigi

"well dats most illogical" said layton who is still here

"then what" said mario and they observed the rabbits eyes turn red and scream a scream of cancer

"that mah bois" said layton "is a rabbid"

"AND THEY GONNA TAKE OVER THE WOOOORLLLLD" he shouted for effect

"GAAAASP" shouted all the toads (ther are lots of them)

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. deth to the rabbids

MARIO & LUIGI & PROFESSOR LAYTON & KNUCKLES

CHAPTER 2

DETH TO THE RABBIDS!

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed the rabbid below

"wtf is a rabbid" said mario

"its a rabbit but it goes BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" said layton

"oic" said mario and then there was a PLUNCHER IN HIS FASE

"MAHIO!" screamed luigi and he cried cause he was ded but then mario pull the plunger out so he stop

"we gotta kill him bro" said mario

"ye get him"

"ok"

mario ran down cause luigi didnt wanna fite so he attack the rabbid and tey got int da first fight wich cant have luigi in it (good thing i came up with an excuse unlick paper jam)

he beated the carp out of the babbid but then when it was ded it BLEW THE FUCK UP

"AHAHAHHAHAHAHA" shouted mario in shock

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed luigi and he ran away and away

"god DAMMIT now what have u done" said layton

"idk im innocent" said mario

just then a large round thing slowly flew up and rose into the sky

"wowwwwwwwwwwwww" said layton "WAIT WAIT THATS PROBABLY EVIL so i mean aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

"yea probly it came out of rabbid body" said mario "so wat we do"

"a gentleman always stops evil stuff from happening" said layton "so i help u because starlow sucks and stuffwells ded and dreamberts wud be stupid fanservice and i dont do fanservice like that im professor layton not phoenix wright"

"but how u store our stuff" said mario

"i have a hat"

"hmmm ok ur in"

"u want a tutorial on how to take my hat off and look inside?"

"no" said mairo and he put layton into his pocket "ok so i need get up to that flight thing but where luigi go"

mario ran through the fields with layton drinkin tea in his ass wich was hard so some tea spilled out so some goombas died laughing

but there werent just goombas around there were RABBIDS TOO

"wow gdi theyr already here" said mario

so he had to fite a bunch of rabbids too until he heard scared sound in the mushrooms

"luigi come a ot the rabbids are gone"

"did tey suffer"

"yes"

"oki" said luigi jumpin out

"THERE HE IS" shouted a vocie and BOWSER CAME DOWN "THATS THE GREEN GUY WHO DOES NOTHING BUT IS ANNOYING, HES GOT WEAPONS KILL HIM"

"NO NO I DO NOTHING" shouted luigi but then a big black rabbid came down and he HAD THE GUN!

"WTF" shouted mario "end urself, ur a barrid"

but the big thing said nothin and just fired lots of plungers at them and they trie to jump and run past em but luigi got hit a lot cause he dumb

"mario" said his pants but actually layton "critical thinking is the key to success a true gentleman leaves no puzzle undone every puzzle has an anser"

"ok so WHAT" said mario jumpin again

"dis guy is a puzzle, and the answer is u can hammer dem pungers back at him"

"o dats smart" said mario "but wait we lost the hammers"

"ur not very organised well" said layton "ok lets gtfo and find wher eu dropped them hammers"

the second luigi heard gtfo he gtfo so so did mario cause he hit flee block so he had to flee too that fuck

bowser laughed at the running bois as they ran cause they afraid now

"now marios ded so i get u rabbids to take over or somethin" said bowser "just done be fucks, most of its mine"

the rabbid nodded

TO BE CONTINEU

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. i forgot the name

KILL THE RABBIDS

CHAPTER 3

THE RAYMAN

rayman was sitting in the cold dark depth of ubisoft prison

he was arrested in jail for not being used any more he tried to redeem himself with rayman origins and legends but he got ass raped so they threw him back in jail for 3000 years with no chance of parole and that sucks especially when ur actually innocent lick jeff masters in phoenix wright

"i gotta get out of here"

so he grabbed his phone and called the escape from jail line

"hello escapists get me out of here" said rayman

"ey sory bro but thats illegal u get arrested for that" said the guy and he hung up

"this is garbage what i do to deserve this"

he turned on the TV and saw the newsperson there

"yo rayman im the news and today on the headlines are RABBIDS ARE TRYING TO TAKE US OVER THE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD"

"WAAAAAH DIS SHALL NOT HAPPEN" shouted rayman

he grab his fighting fists and broke down the door with thm

"im gonna show u ubisoft that ur rabbids are actually cancer and im ur reel hero, I WILL DESTROY MARIO SO I CAN KILL THE RABBIT AND BE HERO NUMBER ONE!" he shouted as he ran but the guards herd him to they got into their secret defensive thing

"FIGHT US IF U DARE" shouted the guards

"ok" said rayman and he punch them in the face it didnt hurt too much but then they hardend so he tried again and again but they kept getting better at not getting hurt but what they forgot to do was attack rayman so they got thrown their ass in jail

and rayman cut their arms and legs off so other police would think they were him in disguise

"yeah im free now" said ramen running to the exit but he decided to break other people out

he broke the jail doors down and lots of people ran out

"ok lets go to mario world" said rayman running outside

while all this was happening mario luigi and professor layton were beatin up bad goombas and koopas who tried to stop dem finding the hammers

"i thought true gentleman didnt fite" said mario

"true gentleman fite if its puzzle and figurin out how to dodge these peoples is truly a challenge" said layton "its also a puzzle to think if i shud jump or hammer"

"yea but we dont have hammers"

"o rite, i use hat then"

so layton took off the hat and hammered someone with it and dats when mario noticed the hammers under the hat

"WOW U DUMASS U HAD EM ALL ALONG" shouted luigi and he grab the hammer and hammered layton with it

"oops dam howd they get there" said layton "anyway we gonna fight the rabbid or are we givin up"

"no fuk tat" said mario "i mean yes we fit him and he dies"

"YEA"

so they ran to find rabbid but what they werent aware of was they disturbed the nest of the LOCAL SHITBOI

the shitboi came back and saw his nest had footiprints on it and he was mad but he was tired of cleanig and doing mother stuff so he grabbed the broom and declared

"i and my secret weapons shall destroy u foolish trespasseerrrrrrs!"

and he went to find the police department to test the footprint and

well actually i dont remember what happened after that so im gonna to be continued this chapter here...

but dont worry the next chapter will have so much excitement in it cause there be more mario stuff next time when they fight more rabbids and maybe MAYBEMAYBEMAYBE ill have an OC too

SHALL CONTINUE


	4. seven majeek jems

luigi fucks the bunnies

chapter 4

seven majeek jems

"hey pal" said drdigertz my bitter rival who i failed to defeat in barrylawn vs drdiggers turnabout bitter rivalry by barrylawn and drdigertz who are us in case u forgot (its really gud u shud reed it after de chapter its on drdigertzs fanfic page thing but its by me AND drdigertz the reason its on his page is cause it was on mine but it was removed by the fanfic admins isnt that funny they finally do something and what dey do is wrong cause they deleted a famous story by barrylawn and drdigertz called barrylawn vs drdigertz turnabout bitter rivalry now called DrDigertz VS Barrylawn by barrylawn and drdigertz they said it was cause of improper english or somethin but dats racist anyyyyway ive taled to long lets continue this thing hey wait what were we doing again?)

mario was running through the fi-

OHHHH YEA THATS WAT WE WERE DOING"

drdigertz greeted a guy potential customer man

"yes hello hi i am wanting a machine for having sex with other creatures ya know"

"no pal dats illegal" said drdigertz throwing him out

"shit this is bad" said the eggman who was in this world "i am interested in making weird shit biologicaly but sex is illegal"

"i believe i can help u there" said a voice and a guy in a white cloak appeared

anyway lets go back to mario who was in toad town with luigi and layton

"so what now" said luigi

"well we gotta find fat rabbid" said mario

"but where is he" said layton

"idk dats what we must find it out" said mario

just then a guy in a black cloak appeared

"i beleev i can help u there" said the man and he took out cristal ball "ok so im a wizard who does magic and i can tell u dat to beet them rabbid people u gotta get SEVEN SEKERT RINGS"

"EW NO" shouted the three

"ok... in dat case u can instead serch for... the SEVEN MAJEEK JEMS"

"de majeek jems" said layton "are they like magic gems"

"even BETTER!" said cloak "they give u strong powers and u must bring them i mean find them and become god"

"but what can they do"

"they can become god"

"daaaaaaaamn bro we gotta find these gems" said luigi

"jems"

"jems sorry"

so clock man used his orb and revealed the first jem was in thick dick cock so they ran to peechs castle to find that it was GONE

"WHAT NO ITS PAPER MARIO AGAIN AND PAPER MARIO IS STUPID" said mario

"it used to be gud" said layton

"WELL ITS SHIT NOW, fuck the rabbids we gotta force all our efforts into STOPPING THIS FROM BEING PAPER MARIO"

"fuk off mario paper mario is my FAVORITE game its way better dan mario & luigi" said professor "anyway where castle go"

then they looked up but it wasnt there

thats when they noticed the castle was actually replaced by A BIG RABBID HEAD SHAPED TOWER OF BWAAAAD

"SHIT HOW DIDNT I NOTICE DAT" SAID LAYTON "uh anyway critical thinking tells me dat we need the seven majeek jems to break in so no in now

"why not" said mario

"because its rude to invade until absolute necesary" said layton

fortunately there was still the door in the empty swimming place so they sneaked in and went past lots of rabbids quietly cause dis is one of those weird parts wher if ur noticed u die without fight for some unexplaiend reason

the professor knew the reason cause he smart but mario bros didnt cause they dont think they fight

they got into the almost top room where the clock was and they jumped iiiiiin

they fell in but they were instantly hit in the face by a really fast pendulum

"SHIIIIT WE GOING AT THE GOT SPEED" shouted layton "KYS MARIO QUICK WE MUST REVEERSE THIS"

the three of dem jumped into a pit and died but instead of coming ghosts they got thrown out of the clock

speakin of ghosts this is set in middle professor layton and the secret agent agency

"ok lets go in at hi noon so we stop time" said layton

"wudnt that kill everyon" said mario

"except us cause we werent affected by double time"

"o yea" said mario "wait dubble time"

"yes i think i didnt do maths" said layton and he looked outside

AND THE WHOLE WORLD WAS INVADED BY RABBIDS

"WATT" shouted layton "WEVE BEEN GONE FOR 8 YEAAAAARS"

"AND RABBIDS HAVE DESTROYED EVERTHIN WE CARE BOUT" shouted mairo

"NOOOOOO O O OOOOOOO" cried luigi

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. i didnt even have to edit this

mario and luigi vs the rabbids

chapter 5

i didnt even have to edit this

the doors opened into a dark room

"speek minion" said the leader

"yes sir of the world piece union praise the wpu" said the man salutin

"SPEEK"

"sory"

"SPEEK"

"OKOKOK sooo weve been investigatin teh chaos for 8 yeers and i beleev weve found the source to be mario luigi and professor layton who were spotted in peeches castle wich is 100000 feet in the sky

"hmm very well" said the leeder "arrest the three of them and execute them"

"RITE AWAY SUR FOR WURLD PIECE!"

===MEANWILE ON THE CASTLE===

"shit bros how do we get down" said luigi

"we could jump" said mario

 **INCORRECT**

"frankly im ashamed" said layton hiding his face in his hat

"uhhh ok" said mario

"how about we flap our arms to slow our fall

 **INCORRECT**

"hmm... this one is quite formidable" said layton hiding again

"fuk" said mario "ok then why dont we jump out and maybe land in some water

 **INCORRECT**

"i must have overlooked something..." said layton

"wtf this puzzle is ass there are 100 solutions" said mario

at that moment someone in a hood thing came down floating

"hey people im link" said link

"ur not link, link wears green hat" said mario

"but im not link" said luigi

"ur logically speaking more link than him" said layton

"fuck u guys" said link "anyway i got this glider thing u can use to all get down there but first u have to find some 4 things for me"

mario picked him up and threw him out of the castle and he died again lol

"ok so we got this gliding thing, how we use it" said luigi but layton picked them both up and jumped out the window as he held onto the gliding thing wich let them glide off the castle

meanwhile rayman was in a cave starting a fire and growin a really long beard

"ugh ive been living hobo life for 7 years i wish i cud go back to being a lawyer" said rayman "wait i was never a lawyr"

"but i was" said the man across from him who was drinking grape juice his name is phoenix wright ace hobo who was disbarred from law 7 years ago thanks to absolute fuckmate kristoph gavin

thats when they turned and saw cars goin to the castle

"ey u stop" said phoenix so they stoped

"identify urself threat to the peace" shouted the man inside

"hey bro im phoenix wright this is my pal hobo rayman"

"u guys are goin to a dangerous place owned by rabbids TURN BACK NOW" shouted rayman wearing a scary black hood over himself wit his eyes glowing

"no" said the man "we are the world peace union and we are goin to stop the people behind evrthing their names are mario luigi and professor layton"

"PROFESSOR LAYTON" shouted phoenix "i helped him a long time ago when he was trying to take down secret agents and also when luke got arrested IM GONNA DESTRY YU"

"fuck off crazy hobo" said man driving away

"we gotta get to layton bro" said rayman when suddenly a guy came gliding down to them from the castle

it was layton mario and luigi

"hey we did it" said rayman

"hiii phoenix wat r u doin in hobo clotes" said layton

"kristoph ruined my life" said phoenix

"aww thats shit man" said layton

"so guys i got an idea" said mario "to stop the rabbids theres this world peace union called word piece union i tink they can help us"

"hmmmm ive heard that name before" said phoenix

"i think tats a great idea lets do it" said rayman

"great" said luigi" oh hey u guy"

"yeah wat" said rayman

"who are u"

a/n hey sory dat chapter was so short after long time but i can now continue story now so can u think how the wpu will help mario and people u can predict in reviews or somthin so u can say "i predated the exiting events of dis ace story"

also i didnt even have to edit this


	6. the truth revealed

MARIO VS RABBIDS

CHAPTER 6

THE TRUTH REVEALED

mario and luigi and professor layton sat around the campfire with phoenix and rayman

"what do we do" said ramen "we need to stop dese rabbids from attackin"

"ye we need the seven majeek jems" said luigi

"thatll stop the rabbids" said mario

"sorry to disappoint" said someone and they lookedd around for a villain but it wasnt one, it was PROFESSOR LAYTON, and he was drinking tea "...but the villins are NOT the rabbids"

"WHAAAAAAT" shouted everyone

"but layton we saw them theyre evil" said luigi

"ah but u see..." said laton putting his tea down and he walked to the middle of the circle but then he realized that the center was the CAMPFIRE "OWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOOW PUTTIT OUT" shouted layton and he fell into the river

"wow ok he was boring anyway hes from some lame puzzle game and im a real gamer so i hate reading and thinking lets abandon him" said luigi

so they punched phoenix in the face and he also fell into the river and the mario bros and rayman got the hell away from that weeeeeeird

"ok now what" said mario running into mushroom plains

"we need a plan" said luigi and he beat the shit out of a rabbid who was running at them

"AHAHAHHAHA" laughed two voices and PHOENIX AND LAYTON WERE BACK

"WE USED THE POWER OF TEAMWORK TO CATCH UP" shouted phoenix

"now then" said layton "it is time to reveal which one of u FUCKERS is the mastermind"

"no" said mario preparing for battle but layton stopped him

"all this time we have been battling barrylawn's rabbids, because this was a fanfic. but there is a greater threat than some mere fanfic, one that threatens the entire world, i didnt figure it out until we got into that castle, there is a plan on a much larger scale at work here judging the power of the villains"

"well who is it" said rayman

"the culprit..." said layton and he waited for like a million seconds for drama before turning around "must be YOU SIR!" and he pointed at NINTENDO

"heh heh... excellent job as always hershel" said nintendo

"uve been following us around for quite some time, tell us why"

"well i better shut u up for good" aid nintenod and it flew into the sky

"CHILDREN OF THE UNIVERSE, PREPARE FOR THE NEWEST GAME OF REVOLUTION, MARIO + RABBIDS KINGDOM BATTLE"

AND THEN

MORE RABBIDS FELL FROM THE SKY

AND SOME OF THEM WORE MARIOS CLOTHES AND LUIGIS CLOTHES AND PROFESSOR LAYTONS CLOTHES AND PHOENIX WRIGHTS CLOTHES (the hobo ones from apollo justice) AND RAYMANS CLOTHES

THEY FOUGHT IN CLOUD OF SMOKE

BUT THEN

"i must say sir" said layton to the layton rabbid "u have a most fine taste in clothing, may i see ur hat"

the laytonrabbid shook his head protecting his hat because its very important to him

anyway the other rabbidds died

"wht happen" said luigi

"the real rabbids are here" said layton "fortunately i think we can trust this one"

"why"

"he dresses like a gentleman thats why" said layton pretending layman doesnt exist

"ok logic enough" said luigi "lets go look for the first majeek jem"

"HOLD IT" shouted phoenix wright

"what that wasnt me" said phoenix

then who else shouts hold it

"I DO" shouted the evil guy who will be revealed NEXT CHAPTER


End file.
